


A Dark Mansion

by Technogirl123



Category: alter egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technogirl123/pseuds/Technogirl123
Summary: This is a new story that I have been planning for a couple of weeks now. I did a one shot of this a couple months ago but I finally have time to write a full story about it. I will be posting the first chapter now, but I won't post another chapter until I have finished the entire book. Please be patient and comment with your thoughts for this chapter and the rest of the book! Thank you for reading this1
Kudos: 2





	1. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new story that I have been planning for a couple of weeks now. I did a one shot of this a couple months ago but I finally have time to write a full story about it. I will be posting the first chapter now, but I won't post another chapter until I have finished the entire book. Please be patient and comment with your thoughts for this chapter and the rest of the book! Thank you for reading this1

_cold..._

I shift my body but feel something tug at my arms.

_Need to move..._

I open my eyes, but it's so dark that I can't tell if they are open or not.

_Legs are falling asleep._

I move my legs so they are stretched out rather than under me. 

_Arms, numb._

I pull my arms but the slight tug turns to a sharp pain in my wrist. I pull harder but can hear the clinking sound of metal hitting stone. 

_Wait, I'm in chains?!_

My eyes are fully open and panickily looking around the room. 

Darkness is surrounding me. I couldn't even tell how big or small the room is, or if anyone was in here with me. A chill runs down my back at the idea of someone staring at me. 

"he-" I tried to call out but my throat stops any sounds from escaping. 

_How am I this dehydrated? I can't even swallow saliva!_

I pull on the chains harder to create sound. After a few pulls I stop and listening intently for any breathing or words.

Nothing.

Only the pressing darkness on my eardrums. 

_fuck....._

I lean back against the stone wall and take a shaky breath. 

_Where even am I? How did I end up here?_

I bolt upright slightly. What was I doing before ending up here? Where was I?

_Why can't I remember anything?_

I quickly try to remember simple facts. The date, my birthday, my name. 

Nothing.

_NOTHING! How can I forget everything! Who am I?_

I want to cry, but why? Am I scared? 

What would I be scared of?

Maybe this is my life.

How would I know?

The thoughts roll through my brain and vanish quickly. 

_My arms are numb._

I pull on my arms to relieve the tingling pain, but something tugs at my wrist. 

_Chains?? Am I trapped._

_No, I thought this already._

_This can't be happening._

My memory starts to recover slowly, just within the last two minutes can I remember my thoughts and actions. 

_I am chained in a dark cell in god knows where. I am in danger._

The gut wrenching feeling of danger is overcoming the confusion. I take a steady breath and focus on the room.

It's too dark to even make out the other walls, perhaps I was underground? Or it was night time.

Both plausible. 

I take my chances on the later option and close my eyes until morning.

Throughout my attempt to sleep, I thought I had heard footsteps coming to my door. I would instantly brace for the sound of the door opening, but they would walk away.

Soon enough I felt more awake than I did before. I opened my eyes and waited until I was used to the darkness so I could look around better. My head felt clearer than last night. Whatever I was on or whatever had happened must be wearing off. 

I could see better, or at least remember what I'm seeing, my room was empty and small. It was entirely made of stone aside from the what I guess is an iron door and my metal chains. Before I closed my eyes to try and remember my past, I realized something. The room was clean.

There wasn't any moss stains, no blood, no liquid stains. The stone looked like it was in a mansion, perfectly clean. I felt a little better sitting on the floor.

I also look down and notice that for one, I am in strange clothing. A black shirt that is just my size and also sweat pants? I was comfortable aside from sitting on the stone ground, and I was also clean. I didn't have an injuries, but I could tell it has been days since I have ate a full meal or had a full glass of water. 

_How long have I been here?_

As soon as I thought that, I heard a distant door close and loud footsteps hurrying towards me. Out of fear, I let my body go limp and closed my eyes to appear that I am sleeping. The footsteps got right up to my door and the sound of jingling metal hit against the iron door. 

Suddenly, the door swung open and light poured into my small room. Even with my eyes closed, it was hard to not flinch at the pain in my eyes. A slow footstep came closer to me before I finally heard the person speak. 

"Well, he was right about you!" He spoke with a strange accent, it sounded like some where in New York, but drunker. "I knew he would find someone pretty for us." I wanted to scream at him, who's us? What did they want with me. I heard fabric moving and suddenly felt his breath hitting my cheek. "I know you're awake." He said this happily, not in a threaten tone. I couldn't smell any liquor on his breath but I still didn't trust this man at all. I heard him sigh before feeling something grabbing my jaw. My head turned quickly and in the moment of being touched and moved, I opened my eyes. He had his hand carefully holding my jaw and facing him. The light blinded me, all I could see was his silhouette. I heard him gasp in delight before leaning closer. 

"You do have beautiful eyes, and I was right that you were awake!" He let go of my chin and jumped up while clapping. The sound was deafening. "I must tell the others! I am so excited for you to meet everyone!" The man threw himself out of the door and I think he was skipping away? He left the door open leaving me blinking back the bright light. 

I'm not sure how much time passed before I heard the door open and close again. I listened for the previous man's loud footsteps, but they were quiet and careful. I heard a man clear his throat before appearing on the edge of my doorway. I was still getting used to the light, but I could make out a few colors on him. 

"Sorry, I know this isn't ideal or good for you. Someone will be here soon to let you out." I tried to say something, compared to my other guest, the man gave me a feeling of comfort from his voice. As soon as he had appeared he hurried away again. As he turned, I thought I saw something hanging off his hip. A slight flash of bright colors came from it, and he also had a grey hat on. 

_If what he said was true, then I should be expecting another guest here soon. Hopefully they can give me some water or let me out of this place._

I pulled on the chains in frustration. 

Time went by and I just stared out the door and at the steady light coming from the torch on the wall. After I finally adjusted to the light, I noticed it was just a flame and not as bright as I thought. I could fully see my room, and it was still just clean stone. 

_I wonder what time it is? Or even the date._

I sighed and thought about my two guest today. The drunk New Yorker, and the shy man. The second man had an accent, but I couldn't tell what it was from the short time he was here. I would be alright if I never talked to the first man again, but by what he said I think I'll be seeing him soon. Or whoever "He" is. 

A door open's again and I hear multiple footsteps entering the area. I can hear two voices talking to each other.

"Vhat do you mean you haven't given he vater!" 

"She's still alive, just do your check on her." The second voice sounded intense and angry. I shrunk up against the wall in fear. 

"No, I von't let you treat our guest like zhis! I can't understand vhy he let you take control on this." The first voice had a heavy germen accent, and sounded annoyed with the second man. I heard their footsteps stop.

"Don't question my ability to take control. You know what can happen." The man growled at the germen man. The germen man stayed silent, one set of footsteps walked away. "Just give her a check up and report back to him. He will tell you what to do next." The man scoffed before slamming the door behind him. I heard angry muttering from the germen man as he hurried to my room. Before he walked in, he took a deep breath and turned into my room.

"Hello, I'm just here to do a check up." I stared up at the man, he looked to be a doctor of some kind. He had the long coat with scrubs underneath in a pale blue. He had on the little hat and a matching blue mask. He was holding a clipboard with some papers and a pen in his other hand. I looked up into his eyes and held my breath.

Under his dark glasses were the bluest eyes I have ever seen. They looked tired but had the fake happy look to them that doctors do for patients to let them know that they are alright. He scribbled quickly on his paper before walking closer and kneeling down in front of me. 

"Alright, let's begin."


	2. What's New Doctor?

"How are you feeling?" The doctor looked down at his clipboard. I wanted to say something or ask one of the million questions in my head, but my voice was gone. The doctor looked up from his notes to see why I hadn't responded. I looked away from his eyes, scared of what he would do or say.

"Lord, do you need some vater?" He set down his notes and looked carefully into my eyes. I nodded slowly, he jumped up and hurried out of the room and up the stairs. After he left, I started to recognize his voice. I couldn't pinpoint from where in my life or who it was, but I know him. 

I tried to get a look at his notes, but his handwriting was difficult to read. _Must be a fast writer._

The door opened again and soon enough he came back in with a glass of water. I nearly jumped up for it, but waited for him to kneel down and hold the glass to my lips. He tipped the water into my mouth and I slowly drank it. The cool water instantly perked me up and I could feel my throat relaxing. 

"Better?" 

"yeah." I said softly. 

"Alright, so how are you feeling? Any pains?"

"no."

"Not even from your legs?"

"couldn't tell you." His eyes narrowed slightly but he reached out slowly to move my calf. I could feel his hand on me, and where his hand was I could feel a tingling sensation. 

"Does zhis hurt?"

"yes." 

"Alright, how about your arms?"

"about the same." 

"Mhm. I'm going to take zhe chains off and help you to stand." He reached into his pocket and grabbed a small ring of keys. He moved to my side and unlocked my right restraint. My arm fell instantly with a painful thud. 

"how long have I been here?"

"I vish I could tell you. Zhat will be answered soon." He moved back from my right side and watched me. I looked up at him questioningly, why was he looking at me like that?

"Ok, I'm going to move to your left." He moved smoothly and I felt him unlock the other restraint. He caught my arm before letting it fall to the ground. He stood back again and watched me. 

"How do you feel mentally?"

"I.. I don't know where I am or who I am." I said defeated. The doctor looked relieved? How could he be relieved about my memory being gone!

"No anger outburst or any zhoughts like that?"

"no." The doctor sighed and reached both his hands down to me. 

"Very good. Let's get you to your feet." I pulled at my arm to reach for his hand. Once I grabbed it, I noticed how gentle he was holding my hand. He reached down for my other arm and slowly pulled me to my feet. My legs burned from the fresh blood moving down to my feet and my arms were numb from being lower than my ears. 

"How is zhat?"

"Painful but better than the ground." The doctor's eyes beamed at me in delight.

"Good to see zhat you can stand." I nodded but wanted to sit back down again. "Do you need to sit back down?" I nodded and he helped me down. I held my hands up for him to relock them up, but he shook his head.

"I zhink you are safe vithout zhem." 

"I'm safe?" The doctor stumbled over what he said and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, everything vill be explained soon." He picked up his clipboard and headed out of the room.

"Wait." He turned around from the doorway. "What happens now?"

"Someone vill be by today to take you out of here and to meet everyone." I looked up at him in what I assume to be fear. He walked back in and took off his mask. I almost screamed when I saw him smile.

"You're.... You're Henrick!" 

The germen doctor looked at me in surprise and finally chuckled. 

"Vell, I'm glad I was the first you recognize." I sat there in absolute shook. How was he here? How did I end up here? Who else is here? 

"I.."

"I know you have a lot of questions. Please be patient, zhey vill be answered soon, I promise." He smiled down to me. He turned to leave but stopped before vanishing behind the wall. "You are safe, no matter vhat. Keep zhat in mind."

"Who will come for me?" Henrick sighed and looked over his shoulder at me.

"I'm not sure, I'm trying to have Mr. Brody come here. He vould make this easier for you, but he is nervous." He meets my eyes one last time before walking away, leaving me alone and more confused than I have ever been. 

_Mr. Brody? That name sounds familiar but I can't remember who that is. I really hope that Mr. Brody isn't the man I heard talking to Henrick on his way here._

I leaned up against the wall for what felt like hours, going over the two names I know and the people I have met. I have to know these people from somewhere.

_Brody.. Brody.. that name._

Suddenly I sat up fully and almost yelled.

"Chase!" The nerf gun single father! Then the truth hit me like a train.

"It's Jacksepticeye's egos.. They are alive and here. So then, that man." I heard the door open and loud footsteps walking towards my cell.

_It has to be._

I shrink up against the wall in fear, waiting for him to yell or slam my door open. I hear the jingle of keys and my door swings open.

He stands to the side of the door frame and holds the door open with his arm stretched out. 

_Antisepticeye_

"Get up." He says coldly at me. I stand up, nervous to make him any more furious. "Come on." He growled, I quickly walked up to him and attempt to pass him. I feel his other hand grab my arm and holds me still in the door frame. Without looking or moving towards me, he speaks plainly.

"Who let you out of your chains?" I didn't want to tell him it was Henrick, fearing what he would do. 

"They slipped off." I lied. He chuckled at me before twisting my arm tightly. 

"I know they didn't slip off, but I will use this to tell you something important." He pulled me close to his chest. "Never lie to me again." He twisted my arm even harder while he whispered into my ear. I nodded quickly in understanding. "Good." He lets go of my arm and lets the door slam behind me. I jumped slightly at the loud noise, to which he chuckles under his breath.

"Follow." He growls and walks out of the room. I look around and see that I was in the middle of five cells that were on two walls. The entry way is in the other left corner farthest from my cell. We walked through and it opens into a longer room with three ways to go. On my right is another iron door with a plaque saying LAB, there is a faint blue glow creeping from under the door. In front of us is a wooden door that looks out of place with all the stone. There's no sign, no indication that someone is using the room, until we walk to the middle of the room. I swear I can almost hear someone talking from inside? 

"Move along." He says to me while he walks to the left. He opens the door and inside is a spiral staircase made of stone. I follow behind Anti until we reach the end and he opens the wooden door. 

What I see next was the most shocking thing I have ever witnessed. 

"Whoa." I gaze around the room. It was.

Beautiful.

The floor was white marble with grey streaks going every which way, The walls were dark wood to offset the white floor, to my right was the front door. A double, French, wooden door with detailed glass work in the middle of the doors. Two story long windows sit on ether side of the door with thin red curtains draping over them. My immediate right was an opening to the next room, but I couldn't see into the room before Anti reached for my arm again. I looked up and saw the gold and crystal chandelier over a small, black, marbled table that had a vase full of roses. To my left was the start of a red and gold rug that went from the small table to the back wall. The rug went between two grand spiral staircases that went up to the second landing. The stairs were matching marble with dark wood railings that flowed into the railing upstairs. Anti pulled me past the table, and I could see two French doors that were lighter wood with gold integrated through the door. Full windows showed what looked like, could it be?

_A ballroom!_

Anti yanked on my arm again pulling my attention to the front again. I saw we were walking to the room to the left of the front door, I looked behind at the mystery room and could only see windows and something green. 

We walked into the next room and I almost stopped to stare at the beauty. It was darker in this room, the marbled floor was replaced with wooden flooring that was a dark cherry. The walls were still the dark wood from the first room but what I saw first was the fireplace. A huge fire was burning in the double size fireplace. Couches sat around a large, round coffee table that also had a vase full of roses sitting in the middle. Everything sat on a large rug that matched the red and gold one from before. Windows lined the right wall and ether side of the fireplace. 

"Keep. Moving." Anti snapped at me. We turned to the left from where we entered and walked into a small hallway. We passed a normal looking wood door that was labeled ENTERTAINMENT. Small lanterns lined the wall to give off a olden vibe to the hallway. A red rug went the full length of the hall before stopping at the back door that was labeled, GARDEN. We turned to the right and in front of me was two more French doors. These were lighter than the walls and with smaller glass windows, Anti stopped and lets go of my arm. I stumbled from the sudden change and look at him, he nods his head at the door and vanishes. I jump slightly but reluctantly open the door.

_Oh shit._

I see Anti reappear over a chair and falls slightly into it. The room is a dining room, it's much lighter in here, almost like the glimpse I had of the mystery room at the beginning. Two story windows line the left and back wall with thin white curtains covering them. Two chandeliers hang over the long dining table look just like the ones from the first room. The table itself has white roses dotting around the center and place settings are at every seat. The white table and chairs are finished with touches of gold that complement the silverware and plates. 

The scariest thing in this room is who else is in here. 

The table has twelve seats in total, one chair at each end and five on each side. 

I shakily walk to the only empty seat, which is on the end closest to the door, and slowly sit down while looking around the table. To my left is Chase who keeps his eyes at his plate, there's a man with a faded pink mustache, Anti, the next man has a blue shirt on with a G on it, and lastly Jameson something.

On my right is another doctor, some guy in a cat mask, a man with a blindfold on, Jackie I think, and Henrick. 

_I really need to try and remember who everyone is. I should know this._

"Now then." I look up quickly and see a man sitting at the other end of the table from me. My breath hitches in my throat as he stands up slowly, keeping eye contact with me. 

"Let's begin."


	3. Remembering

I looked up at the man, but quickly looked over to Henrick, the only one I really knew here. 

"What is you're diagnosis, Doctor?" The man at the end of the table kept his eyes on me. Henrick cleared his throat and sat up straighter.

"She is vell, memory is returning slowly." Henrick looked up at the man before quickly looking over at me. The man smiled at me, sending an uneasy feeling through me. 

"How about her anger?"

"We wouldn't be having this problem if someone hadn't messed up the spell." The man with the cat mask crossed his arms and glared at Anti. "Damien should have sent me instead."

"I did exactly what you told me!" Anti yelled while glaring at the man.

"Except controlling your anger which could have corrupted her mentally!" The man tilted his head at me but kept his eyes on Anti.

"Marvin." Damien sounded annoyed.

"Maybe you should have made the spell better so I didn't have to change for it to work!" Anti growled at who I guess is Marvin. 

"Anti." Damien's tone was getting darker. 

"Well I'm sorry, the last time someone trusted you with magic you tried to kill someone!" Anti snarled and stood up quickly.

"ENOUGH!" Damien's voice echoed. Marvin looked to Damien with a sigh while Anti huffed back into his chair with crossed arms. Damien took a deep breath before looking at Henrick again. The man with the pink mustache smiled at everyone, Chase shrunk up into his chair to hide from the two, the doctor next to me sighed loudly.

"How is her anger?" 

"Fine, no signs of any aggression or zhoughts of hurting anyone." Henrick spoke quickly. Damien nodded with a smile. 

"Very good, she's ready to stay in her room now. Chase?" Chase jumped at hearing his voice and looked up at Damien. "Will you take her to her room?" Chase nodded and stood up.

"No, wait." I spoke up, the room went silent and everyone looked up at me in surprise. Henrick gave me a nervous look telling me to stay quiet.

"I'm sorry?" Damien purred at me. 

"I don't understand where I am or why I'm here!" I started to panic.

"Not now, that will come later. This meeting is over." Damien stood up.

"No, I want answers!" At this Chase looked terrified at me, Anti covered up his grin, mustache man gasped, Henrick hid his face in his hands, and the others averted their eyes from mine. I stared right at Damien, who looked down at me.

"You want answers? Then try remembering everyone's name." He glared at me, I felt the tension between me and Damien become stronger until I looked away from his eyes. I heard him chuckle before his footsteps walked closer until he stopped beside me. 

"Never talk out without permission in my presence." He whispered, I looked up at his empty chair until he finally walked away. The room stayed silent till mustache man stood up.

"Well, it was nice to see everyone again. It has been a while since we have all be together, Host." He tipped his head to the man with the blindfold. The man named Host muttered to himself silently. He joyfully walked to my other side before holding his hand out to me. "It was lovely to meet officially, m'lady." I kept my hands to myself, he smiled before standing tall and striding out of the room. 

"Well, glad that's over." Marvin stood up gracefully. "Let's go Jackie." The man next to him with a red suit and blue eye mask joined him while they walked out of the room. Marvin's cape flowed around behind him, as if it was windy but I couldn't feel any movement in the air. 

"If anyone needs me, I will be in my dormitory." The man with the blue shirt who spoke like a robot stood up robotically and walked stiffly out of the room. It was so frustrating not knowing everyone when they act like I should. 

"As Google walks out of the room, Y/n wonders if she knows everyone in this room. Unknown to her, she will soon enough remember everything." The man Wilford called Host walked past me quickly, I was barely able to understand his mumblings. 

_How did he know I was thinking that?_

"Don't mind him." Henrick smiled down at me. "He usually stays away from everyone because he narrates everything. Chase, will you be taking Y/n to her room?" 

Chase was still standing beside his chair. He nodded but kept his eye contact to a minimum. 

"Good. Vell, I'm sure ve vill see each other soon. Have a good night." Henrick waved before his coat swished past and out of the room. 

Anti sighed before teleporting from his chair to the doorway and walked away. His walk looked powerful and threatening. I was the last one in a seat, still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I was here. 

"Come on." Chase said quietly. I stood up and followed him out of the room. We walked back into the hallway and headed towards the dark room with the fireplace.

"What's in there?" I asked pointing at the door with the sign ENTERTAINMENT.

"Oh, I can give you a full tour when you're feeling better." Chase said quickly while still walking away. I looked at the door puzzled but followed anyway. We walked into the room and I saw Wilford telling a story to the second doctor that was beside me. I tried to stay and listen but felt Chase nudge my arm to keep moving. "It'll be safer when your back to normal ok." I was starting to feel angry about the situation. Everyone wanted me to be normal but wouldn't help me.

We walked back into the first room and headed towards the grand staircase. I tried to look into the golden doors at the end of the room to see the ballroom, but knew I should just wait like Chase said and follow him. We walked up the stairs to the left of the rug and up to the second floor's landing. Chase turned to the left and walked a little ways through an opening. Inside this new hallway was a line of doors against the side facing the landing. Five doors to be exact, Chase turned to the left and headed to the last door on this side. 

"Here we are." He stood against the back wall and waited for me to open the door. The doors all had little plaques with names that I didn't recognize, except for one.

CHASE BRODY.

"Is this your room?" 

"Yeah, this one is yours." I walked to the door that said GUEST ROOM and turned the handle.

Inside was a common looking room. A queen size bed sat at the end of the room between two medium size windows. Two end tables sat on ether side with small lamps adorning them. To my right from the door was a small table with two chairs, light reading books sat on the table and a notebook with pens joined them. There was also two book cases against the right wall that had books, movies, games, and some art supplies. To my left was a couch against the left wall also between two smaller windows, a small entertainment stand with a small flat screen T.V sat in front of the couch. A large decorative rug filled the space between the table and T.V. In the back left corner was a small personal bathroom and from what I could see from the door way.

"This is.. my room?" I stepped into the room fully. The walls were a light blue with dark grey carpets. The rug was a mix of gold and blue in an almost Aztec design. 

I loved it. 

Everything about this room was my style, from the books and movies to the colors and placements of the room. 

Then I noticed the bathroom was smaller than the cube I had seen in the corner. I walked to the bed and noticed it was a closet, inside was outfits and clothing that made me feel like me. I wasn't sure if this was my exact style just yet, but I felt comfortable. The whole room felt familiar and put me at ease to be in, almost like it was my room from some place else. 

"Everything alright for you?" Chase asked from the door way, I could have sworn he was smiling but it faded when I fully turned to him. 

"Yes, this is perfect. Not sure why I love this style so much." I looked to the bed that matched the blue and gold rug.

"Well, it is your room. He made it from your past likes and things you had." I looked back at Chase in confusion. 

"Can you please tell me what is going on? It's starting to sound like you all kidnaped me and forcing me to live here." I saw Chase flinch at my sudden tone change, but relaxed when I didn't walk closer. 

"You will, soon enough remember. Sleep for now and stay in your room. If anything happens just knock on my door, or if you start to remember and need someone to talk with. Have a good night." He said softly before closing the door.

I started to argue again, but thought better of it. I turned back to the window behind my bed and looked outside. The sun was starting to set now, but the whole mansion was surrounded by a forest. From what I could see there was about a half mile of cleared yard around the building before the dark forest started and went out as far as I could see. I closed the grey curtains and opened the closet. I found a soft shirt with fluffy sweat pants and headed to take a quick shower.

"I'll remember soon? How would he know that. Unless the spell that man, what's his name. Marvin? Yeah, maybe they know how long the effects last?" I let the warm water relax me for the moment I had of peace. 

After about ten minutes I turned off the water and changed into something comfortable and warm. I sat down on the bed and just looked around my new room.

"It's so familiar." I looked at the book shelves full of stories that I somehow knew, to the placement of the furniture. 

"Chase, Henrick, Marvin, Damien, Jackie, Host, Anti." I repeated the names I knew.

"Mustache man, second doctor, top hat man, robot." I hit my forehead trying to jog my memory. Suddenly I stopped when a glimmer of clarity hit me. 

"Wilford, Dr. Iplier, Jamson, Google." I froze when I heard the names. 

"Dr. Iplier, It's Markiplier!" I jumped up quickly. "It's Jack and Mark's egos! I'm with them." I looked around the room. "This is my apartment! Where I was living! This is all my hobbies and stuff, my closet, everything is as I left it!" I looked around the room before stopping and letting my memory come back fully.

"That night, I worked late and had to walk home because my car broke down. I just wanted to get home quickly, I did the stupid move of taking back ways and ally's to cut across town quicker." I sat down on my bed. "I saw a man enter the ally in front of me, he was dressed in black with a large hood over his head. He walked towards me and when we were about to pass he." 

"He grabbed my arm, and before I could yell at him or try to run he said something. It must have been the spell." I looked outside the window again at the dark yard and forest. "Then I woke up in that cell. It was Anti that night, he knocked me out and brought me here. He must have messed it up like Marvin had said and that's why they locked me up. To make sure I wouldn't attack anyone, but that still leaves the bigger question."

_Why did they bring me here?_


End file.
